<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recueil de Drabbles by KitsuneAuxAmandes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397217">Recueil de Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAuxAmandes/pseuds/KitsuneAuxAmandes'>KitsuneAuxAmandes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAuxAmandes/pseuds/KitsuneAuxAmandes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recueil comprenant les drabbles écrit à partir d'un mot imposé. Avec les personnages d'Harry Potter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acupuncture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voici les drabbles (100 mots) écrit à partir d'un mot imposé. <br/>Chaque titre de chapitre correspond au mot que je devais insérer dans le drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Une séance de quoi ?<br/>—D’acupuncture Drago. C’est une médecine moldue à base d’aiguilles.<br/>—Aiguilles ? Comme le truc qui te sert à coudre ? Et pourquoi je devrais aller subir cette torture ? Je vais parfaitement bien, je n’ai pas besoin qu’un médecin moldu m’enfonce des nids à microbes dans la peau.<br/>—Les aiguilles sont désinfectées. Et tu as besoin de te détendre. Tes muscles sont complètement noués et tu as des courbatures.<br/>—Hermione, ma chérie, au cas où tu l’ignorerais, je rentre d’un match de Quidditch. Et quand on fait du sport, surtout quand on affronte Potter, c’est normal d’avoir des courbatures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Etudiant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drago commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que sa compagne le fixait avec un regard noir. Oui bon, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû être sarcastique. Mais l’occasion était trop belle. Et puis il n’allait certainement pas aller voir un charlatan moldu pour soigner des courbatures. C’était ridicule. Quoique devant l’air de la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, il aurait sûrement mieux valu qu’il se taise.<br/>—Encore un match entre étudiants je suppose ? C’est pour ça que tu as annulé notre sortie au musée ?<br/>—Tu as vu l’heure ? Je dois rejoindre Blaise. Ron va lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pourquoi ma dame vient-elle de quitter le jeu Ronald ?<br/>—C’est un jeu d’échecs version sorcier Blaise. Et il appartient à un Gryffondor. La dame blanche a du mal avec les serpents. <br/>Drago soupira en se resservant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. C’était toujours la même chose quand Zabini et Weasley s’affrontait aux échecs. Le Serpentard s’énervait toujours contre ses pièces, en bon mauvais joueur qu’il était. Et la partie se finissait à chaque fois de la même manière. On ne savait jamais qui allait gagner, puisque les trois hommes passaient le reste de la soirée à chercher la dame blanche de Blaise dans l’appartement du rouquin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mouchoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Drago c’est une catastrophe ! Nous sommes en panne de mouchoirs !<br/>—De mouchoirs ? Sérieusement ? Me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça, j’ai cru qu’il n’y avait plus de Whisky Pur Feu pendant un instant. <br/>Avachi sur le canapé devant ce qu’Hermione appelait une « tévélision «  (s’il se souvenait bien c’est comme ça qu’elle disait), Drago se retint de soupirer quand sa compagne se mit à monologuer sur l’importance des mouchoirs. Déjà qu’il avait à moitié la gueule de bois à cause de la soirée d’échecs de Ron hier, il ne se sentait pas capable d’écouter les exposés d’Hermione. Le confinement promettait d’être long…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fuite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Tu as fait quoi ?<br/>—Devant une Hermione en furie face à un Ronald ahuri, j’ai courageusement pris la fuite.<br/>—Tu as fait le Serpentard quoi… Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ?<br/>—On voit que ce n’est pas toi qui vis sous le même toit que cette lionne. Je ne voulais pas me ramasser du jus de citrouille en même temps que ton meilleur ami. <br/>Harry soupira. Son partenaire était vraiment irrécupérable. Dès qu’un conflit entre sa compagne et une tierce personne naissait, il partait se réfugier chez une connaissance le temps que l’orage passe. Ce qui, évidemment, n’était pas au goût d’Hermione. <br/>—Bien. Que vas-tu trouver pour te faire pardonner cette fois</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bâtiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—On se gèle Drago. Je peux savoir ce qu’on fait ici en plein mois de novembre ?<br/>—Patience Hermione. On est bientôt arrivé.<br/>—Mais arrivé où ? Ca fait presque une demi-heure qu’on marche et la seule chose qu’il y a à voir c’est ce bâtiment devant nous.<br/>—Justement cette bâtisse…<br/>Le couple venait de s’arrêter devant un grand manoir, à l’allure la plus majestueuse qu’Hermione ait jamais vu. Il lui faisait un peu penser au manoir familial de son compagnon, mais sans la froideur caractéristique d’une bâtisse Malefoy. Et, avant que Drago n’ouvre la bouche, elle sentit venir le coup monté.<br/>—C’est notre nouveau chez nous.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>